Forum:Imagine that every single weapon had a single number label...
..representing how good the weapon was overall. (Opinions would still exist, of course.) A different formula for each type of weapon. For example: Sniper 1 (Overpowered, I know): A level 32 Sniper with 637 damage has 98.7 accuracy, 2.7 RoF and a 6 Mag clip. The formula for Sniper would be something like: Damage + * 8 + * 200 + * 100 / req. = Overall Weapon Efficiency. (This is not a solid formula, just something I put together in 20 seconds.) In this case, our level 32 Sniper would have an OWE of (637 + 789.6 + 540 + 600 / 32), which altogether is 80.21. Now let's compare that to a level 46 Sniper with... lets say 861 damage, 98.0 accuracy, 2.7 RoF and a 9 Mag clip. (861 + 784 + 540 + 900) / 46 = 67.07 (Sniper 2). So, according to this logic, if you found Sniper 1 at level 32, it would be better than finding Sniper 2 at level 46, provided neither had Elemental damage, which I really didn't include in the formula... But could be incorporated. All of the above was pretty much just examples - what I'm asking you, is do you think it would be a good idea to have a system somewhat like this. That way, it would be difficult to say that one weapon is better than another without looking at the most important part - the level requirement. So, people that claim they found "ultra good weapons" but are only level 20 may have actually found a pretty damn good weapon. In no way am I saying this is final - I'm just suggesting it. Beetle179 18:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :This sounds like a good idea - it'd provide a way for people who aren't at or past level 48 to get an answer when they ask "Is this weapon good at my level?" But by a "system", do you mean putting every weapon's OWE in the weapon tables? -- 18:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No. That would take far too long, unless we literally embedded a calculator for it into the page (which wouldn't be that hard, come to think of it). But no, not necessarily - just an unofficial "system" that can determine how good a weapon is. ::I'm also currently working on a quick Python script to determine this with a simple UI, but as far as I know you can't embed Python into an HTML file.Beetle179 18:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) An actual example taken from the weapon charts. HX20 Steel Anarchy 135x4 damage, 31.7 accuracy, 13.8 fire rate, 82 capacity. 135x4 damage, 31.7 accuracy, 13.8 fire rate, 82 capacity. 540 + 253.6 + 2,760 + 8,200 / 44 = 267.12 So, my point is that different weapon types would probably need different formulas. 18:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that was mentioned early in the page. Beetle179 18:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Now I feel stupid, sorry. 18:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC)